L'ete au Marseille
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Selamat datang di Marseille. Kota di pesisir tenggara Perancis dengan alam yang indah dan penduduk yang ramah. Tempat yang ideal untuk memadu romansa. DeiHina ShikaIno. Special fic for Azalea Ungu and Zialicious. Mind to Read and Review?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Special fic for Azalea Ungu and Zialicious**

.

.

Hinata menatap lembaran tiket di tangannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menoleh pada kekasihnya. Gelisah, jelas itu yang tersirat dari parasnya. Semakin gelisah manakala manik keunguannya menatap rangkaian kata yang tercetak dalam tiketnya.

Ini jelas bukan tiket biasa. Tiket ini bukan hanya akan membawanya melakukan perjalanan dimensi ruang dari Konoha ke Marseille.

Ya. Marseille. Sebuah kota di Perancis bagian tenggara. Kampung halaman kekasihnya, Deidara. Ini kali pertama ia akan bertemu keluarga Deidara. Mestinya ia bahagia karena itu berarti Deidara berniat menjalin hubungan serius dengannya. Alih-alih bahagia, ia justru didera ketakutan.

Bagaimana kalau orang tua Deidara tak menyukainya? Itulah yang membuatnya resah. Sungguh, tak pernah ia bayangkan. Dua tahun ia menjalin cinta dengan Deidara, bagaimana jika orang tua Deidara menentang hubungan mereka?

"Setuju kan, un?" tanya Deidara.

Hinata tak kunjung memberi sebuah kepastian. Satu sikap yang tentu mengundang rasa heran. Ada apakah gerangan hingga mengangguk pun laksana beban?

Deidara berbaik hati memberi sebuah repetisi, "Hinata, kau setuju, un?"

"A-aku takut," ungkap Hinata jujur.

Raut Kaukasoid milik kekasihnya terlihat sedikit terkejut. Namun segera terganti dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia memahami galau yang tengah dirasa sang gadis Hyuuga. Atas dasar itulah, ia memulai sebuah cerita.

"Keluargaku hanya keluarga biasa, un. Ayahku, un, Yamanaka Inoichi adalah sosok ayah yang tegas namun bijaksana, un. Seleraku sama dengan ayah, un. Ino, adikku memang galak dan cerewet, un. Tapi ia pasti akan senang aku pulang dengan membawa calon kakak iparnya, un. Selama ini ia hanya mengenalmu dari ceritaku, un," ucap Deidara.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

Sebuah anggukan adalah jawaban non verbal yang diterima Hinata. Agaknya ini sedikit lebih melegakan. Terbukti dari raut wajah yang semula pucat itu kini sedikit lebih cerah. Ah, kini ia punya sedikit nyali untuk datang ke Marseille dan bertemu keluarga Deidara.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00 waktu Marseille. Deidara dan Hinata tiba di kota yang terletak di pesisir tenggara Perancis ini. Hinata meremas lengan Deidara yang kali ini tetap bertahan dengan jubah motif awan merah sebagai pilihan _fashion-_nya.

Rasa gugup kembali menyerang Hinata sekalipun Deidara sudah mencoba menenangkannya.

Tak seberapa jauh dari mereka, seorang gadis Kaukasoid melangkah mendekat. Ia memiliki rambut pirang dan mata sebiru Laut Mediterania. Suara riangnya menghapus stigma bahwa gadis-gadis Perancis ialah bidadari-bidadari paling angkuh di dunia.

"_Mon frere_!" Suaranya mengingatkan Hinata pada secangkir _capuccino_ yang sanggup melenyapkan kantuk.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah, un," komentar Deidara, "Ke sini dengan Shikamaru, un?"

"Ino mengangguk, "Dia menunggu kita di parkiran. Ugh, kuharap itu bukan alibinya untuk menambah jam tidur." Gadis cantik itu menggelembungkan pipinya. Ciri khasnya bila sedang kesal.

Air mukanya berubah cepat saat melihat gadis Mongoloid yang masih memeluk lengan kakaknya. Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Deretan salam perkenalan berbahasa Perancis yang semula tersusun rapi dalam benaknya kini lenyap entah kemana.

"_Sa-salut_ I-Ino_. Je m'appelle_ Hyuuga Hinata." Hanya sebaris kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Aih, _moshi-moshi_, Hinata-_nee_," Ino tersenyum ramah.

Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. Adik Deidara ini memang penuh kejutan. _Image_ masyarakat Perancis yang amat mendewakan kemampuan linguistik mereka luntur sudah.

"Marseille tidak seperti Paris, un," jelas Deidara.

Benar juga. Karena letak geografisnya, Marseille memiliki keanekaragaman masyarakat yang berimbas pada keanekaragaman budaya dan bahasa. Ah, realita ini cukup memberikan sebuah ketenangan bagi sang Hyuuga.

"Senang bertemu Kak Hinata. Kakak tahu, seorang kakak laki-laki terkadang membosankan." Tanpa permisi, Ino langsung mengamit lengan Hinata, "Sepertinya menyenangkan punya kakak perempuan."

"Hei, kau merebut pacarku, un!" protes Deidara, "Ya ampun! Aku menyesal menyuruhmu menjemput kami, un."

Ino tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sikap hangatnya membuat Hinata merasa nyaman. Ia memberikan isyarat pada Deidara melalui tatapan. Tak apa, ini justru sebuah kesempatan agar mereka lebih dekat.

"Kudengar Ino-_chan_ akan bertunangan. Selamat, ya," ucap Hinata.

"Aaa.. Kak Dei sudah bercerita tentang aku, ya. Ugh, dia pasti mengolokku," kata Ino.

"Deidara bilang dia punya adik perempuan yang cantik dan cer..."

"Cerewet?" potong Ino.

Hinata ingin mengiyakan, namun ia segera memikirkan subtitusinya. Bagaimana pun cerewet bukanlah kata yang disukai mayoritas wanita.

"Ceria," ralat Hinata.

"Jangan berbohong, un." Tiba-tiba Deidara sudah melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling bahu Hinata, "Hinata, seingatku, un, aku bilang aku punya adik perempuan yang galak dan cerewet, un."

"Kak Dei!" Ino berpindah tempat untuk memukul bahu kakaknya.

"Makanya, un. Kau sih memonopoli pacarku, un," ucap Deidara ringan.

Hinata tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Sebagai wanita, ia merasa tersanjung diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Deidara. Dalam persepsinya, Deidara memperlakukannya bagai harta yang amat berharga. _Kami-sama_... pria ini bahkan selalu bisa membuatnya besar kepala.

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas tertidur pulas di belakang kemudi. Ah, sepertinya kekasih Ino ini sangat kelelahan. Deidara pernah bilang, tak ada yang lebih dicintai lelaki asal Prefektur Nara ini selain bantal dan gulingnya.

"SHIKA!" Ino mengguncang bahu pemuda itu.

"Hoahemm..." Shikamaru mengggeliat. Matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris monolit yang segera mengenali calon kakak ipar beserta kekasihnya. "Bisakah kalian segera masuk? Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah dan melanjutkan tidurku," gumamnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk menyarangkan sebuah cubitan untuk kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Hinata menarik napas lega. Dari sekian banyak ketakutannya, tak satu pun yang terbukti. Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah Deidara yang ternyata berdarah Jepang nyatanya menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka bahkan sempat terlibat perbincangan hangat dengan topik yang sedikit berat. Ekonomi, politik dan sosial budaya, setidaknya itulah yang diingat Hinata.

"Ayah bilang, kau perempuan cerdas, un." Deidara menyesap _sparkling wine_ dalam _champagne crystal-_nya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

Deidara mengangguk. Ia menyibakkan poni panjangnya, menampilkan wajah rupawan yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu pria idaman kaum hawa. Di pesta pertunangan adiknya ini, ia memilih setelan jas keluaran Giorgio Armani. Selera yang cukup prestisius. Cocok untuk _garden party_ seperti ini.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Kupikir kalian sudah turun ke lantai dansa," tegur Inoichi mendadak muncul di belakang Hinata.

"Ah, saya tak pandai berdansa Waltz," kilah Hinata berterus terang.

"Deidara akan mengajarimu. Inilah Marseille, Hinata. Nikmatilah pestanya sekehendak hatimu, Nak," ucap Inoichi.

"Kami punya cara sendiri untuk menikmati pesta, un," ucap Deidara.

"Terserah kalian saja. Hanya perlu kau ingat, Deidara. Jika yang kau sebut dengan menikmati pesta adalah meledakkan berbagai petasan secara bersamaan di sekeliling kebun, maka ayah takkan segan menyita paspormu," kata Inoichi sedikit bernada ultimatum.

Hinata refleks menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, meminta penjelasan dari sang pemuda Marseille.

"Tak bisakah ayah menjaga _image_-ku di depan Hinata?" Deidara terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Be-benarkah itu, _Monsieur_?" tanya Hinata pada Inoichi.

"Coba tanyakan padanya, Nak," ucap Inoichi diplomatis.

"Ugh, itu kan sudah tujuh tahun lalu, un. Ayah masih saja mengingatnya, un," gerutu Deidara. Ia sedikit kikuk saat menyadari tatapan Hinata masih tertuju padanya. "Hey, ayolah,_ ma cherie_. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun yang merugikan bangsaku. Sekedar meledakkan dinamit sah-sah saja ka… aduh!" Cubitan Hinata bersarang di perutnya.

"A-aku tak menyangka, kekasihku ternyata mantan teroris," gumam Hinata.

"Jangan memberiku predikat seburuk itu, un."

"Hey," Shikamaru mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka. "Ini pestaku. Turunlah ke lantai dansa walau sekedar untuk menghormati kami. Aku tahu ini sungguh _mendokusai,_ tapi kali ini saja lakukanlah hal _mendokusai_ ini."

"Baiklah," Deidara menoleh pada kekasihnya. Ia mengerling jahil ke arah sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ayolah," bujuk Deidara sambil merangkum jemari Hinata. Meski terlihat ragu, keduanya melangkah bersama ke lantai dansa, menyusul Shikamaru dan Ino yang menjadi pusat pesta.

Berdansa di tengah kebun_ fressia_, diiringi rangkaian melodi yang indah. Rasanya seperti pangeran dan putri saja.

Meski dengan sedikit rasa gugup, Hinata mengikuti instruksi Deidara. Rona merah menjalar di tulang pipinya kala menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak di antara mereka. Helaan napas Deidara cukup membuktikan minimnya jarak mereka.

"Kau manis kalau malu-malu seperti itu, un," komentar Deidara.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku," ucap Hinata.

"Justru kau yang menggodaku, un," sanggah Deidara, "Pipi merahmu itu menantangku untuk mengecupnya, un."

"Te-ternyata be-benar, ya. Pria Perancis memang perayu ulung," ucap Hinata.

Deidara menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh makna. Ucapan Hinata tadi dimaknainya sebagai satu pujian. Hinata memang pribadi yang jarang memberikan pujian eksplisit. Ia terlalu pemalu untuk sekedar merepresentasikan kekagumannya.

Tapi setidaknya kali ini ia memberikan sebuah pujian untuk Deidara.

.

.

.

"Hoaheemmm… _ma cherie,_ tak bisakah kita ke pantai nanti sore saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa! Kombinasi udara segar dan matahari pagi itu baik untuk kesehatan, Shika," sergah Ino.

Ucapan Ino memang benar. Pukul delapan pagi, mentari mulai bergerak naik. Cahayanya yang masih diliputi semburat merah memberi gradasi warna di antara birunya laut dan birunya cakrawala.

Sekali lagi, inilah bukti lain bahwa Yang Maha Kuasa memiliki selera seni yang tinggi. Kali ini terwujud dalam panorama Plages des Catalan yang berpasir kuning lembut laksana topas.

"Nikmati saja, Shika," komentar Deidara, "Sudah resikomu punya tunangan seperti adikku."

"Dan sudah jadi takdirmu jika harus mendampingi kakakku, Kak Hinata," balas Ino.

Shikamaru merangkul bahu tunangannya, "Biar saja, _ma cherie_. Kak Dei hanya iri pada kita." Ia membelai cincin bermata safir di jemari kekasihnya, mendekatkannya ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya perlahan. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat diikat, yang namanya gadis cantik itu bisa saja lari ke pelukan laki-laki lain lho."

Ino membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menormalisasi detak jantungnya yang terakselerasi akibat tindakan Shikamaru. "Iya juga, ya. Kak Hinata, apa kakak tidak bosan dengan kakakku terus?"

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit kikuk saat menyadari ia menjadi fokus pandangan mereka. "A-aku…"

"Jangan begitu, un. Memangnya kau ingin kakakmu yang tampan ini melajang seumur hidup gara-gara ditinggalkan Hinata?" ucap Deidara.

"De-Deidara, ka-kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?" tanya Hinata.

Deidara membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. Ia menggenggam jemari Hinata. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia mengajak Hinata menyusuri eksotika pesisir Plages des Catalan.

"Kau suka di sini, un?" tanya Deidara.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, aku suka. Alamnya indah dan penduduknya ramah."

"Baguslah, un. Karena di sini anak-anak kita akan dilahirkan, un," kata Deidara.

"A-aku tak mengerti maksudmu, " ucap Hinata dengan jantung yang berdebar semakin cepat.

"Dua tahun cukup untuk meyakinkanku, kaulah tulang rusukku yang hilang, un. Karena itu, aku ingin kau melengkapinya, un. Hyuuga Hinata, _m'epouser, s'il vous plait_?" pinta Deidara sungguh-sungguh.

Dan lagi, semburat merah menunjukkan eksistensinya. Lidah Hinata terasa kelu manakala sepasang manik sewarna Laut Mediterania menatapnya penuh dengan afeksi dan pengharapan.

"_O-oui, Monsieur_ Deidara," ucap Hinata dilanda rasa gugup.

Binar kebahagiaan terlihat di mata biru itu. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Ia membisikkan ucapan terima kasih berbahasa Perancis di telinga kekasihnya.

Hinta membalas dekapan Deidara. Musim panas yang sempurna untuk mereka. Dengan Plages des Catalan yang indah, mentari yang bersinar cerah, hati mereka laksana kuncup-kuncup gerbera yang merekah. Tergambar jelas dalam benak Deidara, saat musim berganti, Hinata telah resmi bermarga Yamanaka.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Glossary:

**L'ete au Marseille** : Musim panas di Marseille

**Monsieur : Tuan**

**Mon frere** : My brother

**Salut** : Halo

**Je m'appele** : Nama saya

**Ma cherie** : Sayangku

**M'epouser, s'il vous plait** : Marry me, please

.

Akhirnya selesai juga fic traktiran ini. Semoga nggak mengecewakan Azalea-san dan Zialicious-kun. Maaf kalau banyak kata-kata gombal. Setidaknya ini salah satu pembuktian kalau saya tidak cuma hafal kata-kata yang diajarkan Arthur Kirkland dan Lovino Vargas. Nebeng sebentar di rumah Bang Francis Bonnefoy, otomatis saya diajarin ngegombal ^_^

Marseille adalah kota yang saya pilih karena secera khusus saya lebih mencintai kota ini dibanding Paris. Menurut profeseur de Francais saya semasa SMK, bahasa Inggris, Jepang, atau bahasa-bahasa lain masih laku di sini.

Sparkling wine, nama lain untuk champagne. Sesuai namanya, disajikannya juga memakai sejenis gelas khusus yang disebut champagne crystal. Wine atau turunannya memang wajib ada untuk melengkapi kuliner Perancis yang berlemak tinggi.

Prefektur Nara, letaknya di Jepang, bukan Perancis. Ceritanya di sini Shikamaru juga ekspatriat asal Jepang yang tinggal di Marseille.

Review dan concrit adalah dua hal yang saya harapkan dari fanfiksi ini.

Molto gra... ehm, Merci Beaucoup ^^


End file.
